


In His Arms

by Shredder3729



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Teenage Stan Twins, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shredder3729/pseuds/Shredder3729
Summary: It all started one winter...





	In His Arms

———————— _thirteen _————————__

It had been the coldest winter the twins had ever experienced. Especially for Stanford. Stanford would always get colder than the rest of his family. He didn’t know why, but he hated that he did.

Stanford had the warmest blanket his family had, but even then, he was still shivering due to the cold. His father didn’t allow anyone to have more than one blanket because ‘it was a waste of clean blankets’. God, Ford hated that rule. But he can’t do anything about it.

“God damn it.” Ford muttered in between his teeth chattering. There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight. Or any sleep if this cold continues. Ford curled up into a ball and went under his blanket. Unfortunately, he was still cold. Ford had no hope of becoming warm. “God damn it. I hate winter so much.” Ford muttered once again. 

Ford heard something climbing up the ladder and looked over to see.

Not surprisingly, it was Stanley. But Ford is confused as to why he was climbing up the ladder.

“Stanley, what are you doing?” Stanford muttered. As Ford asked that, he saw that Stan had a pillow and blanket. “I can hear you muttering under your breath about how cold it is.” Ford immediately fell silent. “So, I’m going to sleep in your bed to keep you warm.” Ford didn’t know what to say.

Stan put his pillow near Ford’s, and draped the blanket over them. Once everything was in place, Stanley put his arms around Ford. “Stanley, you don’t have to do this you know. I can deal with the cold.” Ford said, knowing he is lying. “I know, but I want to. Besides, I know ya can’t handle the cold.” Silence fell between the twins. None of them saying a word for a minute or two.

“Are you uncomfortable? Do you actually want me to do this? ‘Cause I can leave if you want.” “No, no, no, no, no. I’m fine. I’m okay with this.” Ford responded, immediately after Stan questioned what they were doing. “Okay.” Stan said very quietly. Ford felt Stan push himself up, so Ford was facing Stan’s chest. Ford rested his head up against Stanley’s chest, and put his hands in between them.

This felt...good. It felt good to be this close to Stanley. Ford really enjoyed it. Probably more than he should. He felt warm and safe in Stan’s arms. Ford could already tell that Stan had fallen asleep. And soon after, Ford fell asleep. In his brother’s arms.

———————— _fourteen ___————————

Ever since the night the twins started to share a bed, they shared a bed everyday for the winter. Ford really enjoyed it. Ford was really sad when it wasn’t cold anymore, because that’s when Stanley stopped coming to Ford’s bed. But luckily, Ford was able to convince Stan to share a bed with him. And by convince, he means he lied to Stanley about being cold to get him to share a bed with Ford. Ford loved the time he was spending with Stanley while sharing the bed. He loved it a lot. After about a week or two of sharing a bed, Ford started to have a crush on Stanley.

Ford knew that these feeling toward his twin were disgusting, against the law, and that it makes him more of a freak, but Ford couldn’t help it. He just loved his twin like that. Ford has had these feeling for a few months, and it affected him. He would stare at Stanley and it would take Ford longer to do his homework because of his daydreaming of Stan. Ford knows that Stan will never show those same feelings, but Ford wished he did. He wants to have a closer relationship to Stanley. But unfortunately for Ford, it will never happen.

Today is their fourteenth birthday. Ford decided that he was going to tell Stanley how he feels towards. Ford feels like he has to at this point. It’s affecting his academics. Ford just hopes that Stan won’t hate him. He can’t have Stan him. He means too much for Ford to lose him. He wouldn’t be able to live with the fact of Stan hating him. 

The birthday was an okay birthday. All of it the usual, presents, chocolate cake, birthday hats. Pretty usual birthday. Later at night, the twins headed off to their room to spend the rest of the night.

After a bit of time in their room, and sat on Stan’s bunk. Ford decided to tell Stanley his feelings, but first asked a question.

“Hey Stanley?” “Yeah Bro?” “You would never hate me right?” Stan gave Ford a look of confusion before responding. “Of course I wouldn’t hate you. You’re the most important person in the world to me. I would hate it if I lost you.” Ford took a deep breath, then sighed.

“Stanley. I like you.”

Stanley blushed a bit. “Aw Sixer, I like you too.” Stan said with a grin. Ford doesn’t think Stan understands. “No, I mean-not that I don’t like but-” Ford took a deep breath. “I mean that I like you, more than a brother should. In a relationship type way.”

They both stayed silent until Ford broke it.

“I know these feelings towards you are weird and disgusting and make me more of a freak, and I get if you don’t have those same feelings, but please!” Ford started to tear up, but continued his sentence. “Please. Don’t hate me. You mean so much to me Stanley. Please, I can’t lose you!” Ford finished as he threw himself to Stanley’s chest, and hugged him. Ford now was crying. He was crying a lot. He listened to Stan’s heartbeat. Ford has gotten used to the sound of Stanley’s heartbeat. It usually reassured him, but not this time.

Ford felt arms wrap around him and a hand move through his hair.

“Ford. Calm Down.” Stan kept moving his hand through Ford’s hair. “I already told you. I would never hate you. You’re too important for me to lose. _I _wouldn’t be able to live my life without you.”__

Stan pulled Ford closer to him. “And you’re not a freak for having these feelings.”

 _ _Ford pushed away from Stan before he spoke. “Of course these feelings make me a freak. I’m in love with my twin brother! It’s_ incest_! It’s disgusting, and against the law and-and...”

That’s when Stan pulled him into a hug.

“If you think that having feeling for your twin brother makes you a freak, then I’m a freak too.” “What do you mean?” Ford questioned. “I mean I like you in that too Ford.” Stan said before getting a red tint on his face. “You do?” Ford’s face lit up. Stan might actually like him like that. He might actually get the relationship he wants with his brother.

“Yes.” Stan answered simply. “Wow. I can’t believe it. Never in a million years would I have thought that-” As Ford was speaking, Stan interrupted Ford by kissing him. Stan kissed Ford. Ford melted into the kiss. The kiss felt good. It felt so good. Ford wrapped his arms around Stanley’s neck as he kissed back. They continued this for a minute or two until Stanley pushed back. Ford gave a small moan of protest.

“So, how was that?” Stan asked. “How was what?” Ford asked in confusion. “The kiss you big dummy!” Stan said as threw his arms in the air. Ford blushed. “Oh, the kiss. Well um-I think that the kiss was um-I think it was-” Ford was once again cut off by Stan’s lips. But this time, it was only a short kiss.“God damn it Ford. You’re just so adorable. I love you so much Ford. Never change.” Ford’s blush turned into a deep red. Ford spoke. “I love you too Stanley. I never want you to change.” Ford leaned in to kiss, and Stanley did the same.

As they began to kiss, they intertwined their fingers and began to hold hands. As they continued to kiss, Stanley fell on his back onto his bed and Ford fell with him, but they continued their kissing.

After some time passed, Stan asked, “Do you want to change to our PJs?” Ford gave slight thought to the question before answering yes. The twins quickly changed into their pajamas to resume their kissing. They were kissing for a while and suddenly Stan pulled away from the kiss and let you a large yawn.

“You sleepy?” Ford asks. “Yeah, but we can go back to kissing if you want.” Stan replies. “No. It’s okay, I’m pretty tired too. We can go to sleep if you want” Ford commented. “Alright.” Stan simplied replied. Ford stayed on top of Stan, not wanting to move, only wanting to feel the softness of Stan’s body under him.

“Are you gonna getting off me Sixer?” Stan asked, sounding very tired.“Actually I kinda want to sleep on top of you, if that’s okay.” Ford said very defensively. It stayed silent for a bit, until Stan finally answered. “You can if you want. I don’t really mind.” Ford got into a comfortable position on top of Stan and began to drift off to sleep. Ford was awoken by having Stan hold him with his two arms.

“Happy Birthday Stan.” Ford said joyful, while also sounding tired.“Happy Birthday Ford.” Stan said, and then he gave a kiss to the top of Ford’s head. Ford gave a smile, however, Stan can’t see it. “Goodnight Ford. Sweet dreams.” Stan said still holding onto Ford.“Goodnight Stanley.” 

They both drift off to sleep, loving the new relationship they have.

—————— _a few months later _——————__

It had been about seven months since their relationship had gotten closer. And they loved every second of it. They almost always held hands. They started to have more physical contact than they usually would. They would always share a bed at night. Sometime it was Stan’s bed, and sometimes it was Ford’s bed.

Ford loved it so much when they would sleep in the summer. Sometimes, Stan and Ford would both take off their shirts when they would go to sleep. Ford loved feeling Stan’s skin under his hands. It felt so soft. Ford would move his hand across Stan and feel the hair growing on his chest and stomach. 

Stan would also feel Ford’s skin but Ford would feel bad for not having as much hair on his chest and stomach as Stanley. Stan would assure that it’s okay, and that Ford will grow body hair just like that Stanley.

Today, Stanley seemed very nervous.

Ford tried to ask what’s wrong but Stan always answered saying that nothing is wrong.

Ford knows that something is wrong. He wanted to get Stanley to tell him, but he doesn’t know how he’ll get Stanley to tell him.

Stan stayed nervous for throughout the day. That changed after their father told them to go to sleep.

They both get into their PJs and were ready to sleep on Ford’s bunk.

“Hey Ford.” Stan said pushing himself up from the bed.

“Yes, Stanley?” Ford asked also pushing himself.

“I’m ready to tell what’s been bothering me all day.”

This got the full attention of Ford, he simply said, “Oh?”

“Yeah. I-I wanted to ask you a question.” Stan said with a shyness Ford has never heard come from his brother.

“Ok.” Ford said.

“I wanted to ask you, if I-could um-“ Stan gulped. “-if I could suck your dick.” Stan closing his eyes at the last few words of the sentence.

Ford stayed silent. At that, Stan began to blush in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry I asked that. This-I shouldn’t have asked that.” Stan said as began to get down from the bed to go to his bunk.

Ford immediately grabbed Stan’s wrist to stop him from leaving.

“Please. Don’t leave.” Ford said giving a face of sadness.

Stan did as he was told and sat back down.

“Stanley, calm down. It’s okay.” Ford said as he hugged Stan and ran his hand through his hair.

“But, it was-was so weird to ask. Especially out of the blue like that. I just-I don’t know. I guess I wanted to get close to you? If you get me. God I’m disgusting.” Stanley was filled with regret by asking Ford that question. He shouldn’t have asked that.

“Stanley, you’re not disgusting. I completely understand wanting to get closer to me. Stanley, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Ford said, trying to reassure Stan.

“So you’re not disgusted, or angry at me?” Stan said giving Ford with a worried expression.

“No. I don’t mind doing what you wanted to do.” Ford giving Stan a small smile.

“Really?!” Stan asked with immediately filling with joy.

“Yes. But only if I-I go first.” Ford said who turned tomato red.

“I’m fine with that.” Stan responded.

Ford lunged at Stan and began making out with him. It felt just as good as the first time they kissed. Ford pushed Stan onto the bed and continue to kiss. Stan was moving his hands around Ford’s back and began to move them down to grope Ford’s ass. Ford loved how it felt, but he also began to feel himself getting hard and felt embarrassed. In an attempt to get Stanley back, he puts his hand in between them and starts palming Stan through his pajama pants. 

It worked. 

Ford felt the hardness in Stan’s PJs. Ford pushed away from Stan and began pushing up his shirt, kissing and running his hand through his chest and stomach. Completely ignoring Stan’s erection. Stan let out sad groan when Ford stopped kissing him, but returned to soft moans when Ford began to kissing and caress his chest and stomach. As Ford was lavishing Stan with kisses, he pinched his nipples. Stan let out a quiet, squeaky moan. Ford eventually made it to Stan’s waist. Ford held onto Stan’s waistband and looked up to Stanley. 

Stanley gave a reassuring nod and Ford slowly began to pull down Stan’s pants and underwear. Stan was about the same size as Ford. About 5 inches hard. But one difference was that, Stanley was thicker than Ford. Ford began to stroke Stan’s cock, resulting in Stan moaning. 

He then began to lick the underside of his twin’s cock. As Ford licked, Stan began to moan loudly. Ford shushed Stan. “We don’t want ma or pa to hear us.” “You’re right. Sorry, it just felt so good.” Stan said. “It’s alright.” Ford replied, before taking Stan’s cock in his mouth. Ford was unable to take the whole thing since it was too big. Ford began to bob his head up and down on Stan’s cock. 

Ford loved the taste of Stan’s cock. It fit in Ford’s mouth like it was meant to be. All Ford could hear was muffled moans coming from his twin. Ford looked up, and saw Stanley had his fist in his mouth, trying to keep quiet. Ford moved his tongue around the cock. Ford moved his hand around Stan as he gave him a blowjob. Ford occasionally moved his hand through the small patch pubic hair growing above Stanley’s penis. Ford loved the softness of it. Ford loves how attractive Stanley is.

Ford continued give Stan a blowjob. Going down as much as he could. Moving his tongue around the head. Licking the shaft. Fondling Stan’s testicles. He took Stan’s balls into his mouth. Ford could hear Stan give out a large moan, that was muffled by his fist. Ford went back to Stan’s dick and Ford hears moans coming from Stan, but they are not muffled.

“F-Ford! I’m-I’m about to c-cuuuuum.” As Stan said those words, Ford moved away from Stan’s cock, and began to stroke him. Stan reached his climax and released his semen all over Ford’s hand and some of it on his stomach. Ford got down from his bed to get some tissues to clean up the mess. Ford wiped off the semen from his hand and got back on his bed to clean the semen on Stan’s stomach.

Stan pushed himself up from the bed and gave Ford a quick peck on the cheek. “That was amazing Sixer. But now it’s my turn.” Stan said a sly grin to Ford as he put Ford his back. Stan took the tissues from Ford’s hand and put them to the side. Stan began to kiss Ford. Stan kissed Ford as passionately as Ford did to him. 

Stan gave kisses on Ford’s body as he moved down to the waist of his pajama pants. Stan pulled down Ford’s pants and began to palm Ford through his underwear. Ford gave out a slight whimper. “Stanley. Please don’t tease.” Ford said. “Anything you say, Pointdexter.” Stan replied.

Stan pulled down the underwear and revealed Ford’s erection. “What do we have here?” Stan said. He gave slight strokes to the cock before taking it in his mouth. Stan was able to take Ford whole. Stan and Ford were about the same size yet Stan was able to swallow Ford whole while Ford couldn’t do it to Stan. It stumped Ford, but he didn’t pay too much attention to it. Stan was pleasuring Ford like there was no tomorrow. Ford was unsure as to how Stan was so good, but he didn’t care. It just felt so good, having Stan give him a blowjob. 

Ford lasted about as long as Stanley, maybe a bit shorter. He gave the same yell Stanley gave when he was close. 

However, when Ford yelled that he was close to cumming, Stanley didn’t pull away. He stayed on Ford’s dick, and continued to suck. When Ford came, Stanley still didn’t come off of Ford’s dick. He swallowed all of the cum that Ford was releasing. Ford was panting after he released. Stan came up to Ford and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

“You taste delicious Ford.” Stan said giving a smirk to Ford. Ford instantly began to blush. Stan let out a slight chuckle. They both pull their pants up. Both of them laying on Stanford’s bunk. Stan put one arm under Ford and began to pull him closer to himself. Stan began to speak, “I love you so much Ford. I really do. Thank you for uh-letting me get closer to you? Yeah, let’s go with that.” Ford let a low laugh with that. “No problem Stanley. I enjoyed that you let me get closer to you.” 

Stan planted a kiss on the top of Ford’s head. “I love you Ford.” Ford kissed Stan on the lips. “I love you too Stan. Goodnight.” “Goodnight Stanford.” 

They both fell asleep in no time after they said goodnight to each other.

———————— _fifteen ___————————  
Today was an important day for the Stan twins. It was their fifteenth birthday, and was the one-year anniversary of them being together. Stan and Ford really couldn’t believe it has been a year since they first admitted their love to each other. It has been an amazing year. Even though they both knew it was wrong, they loved it. They loved being this intimate. They didn’t care what other people thought, as long as they had each other.

Today was a day filled with lots of hugs and kisses. Whether it be coming from Stan or Ford, there were a lot. The twins both woke up in Ford’s bunk. They stayed in bed after a while of being awake. Both of them agreed to go to the docks and Stan O’ War. When they went downstairs to get breakfast, they were greeted by their mother congratulating them on their fifteenth birthday. She had made them chocolate chip pancakes, a favorite for the twins. 

They ate their breakfast, and as soon as they finished their mother pulled out a chocolate cake from the fridge. Stan and a Ford loved chocolate cake, so they were excited when they saw the cake. Their mother put candles on their cake and lit them to take a picture of the twins blowing out the candles. An annual tradition. As soon as the picture was taken, Stan tells their mother they are going to spend the day at the docks. Their mother was okay with this and told them the chocolate cake was going to be in to be in the fridge if they wanted a slice.

The twins sprinted out of the house. Their arms around each other’s shoulders. Stan had brought fifty dollars he had earned from his allowance. Ford wanted to bring some of his money but Stan insisted that he shouldn’t and Stan would spend his money on Ford. Ford gave a smile at that. Ford loves Stan so much. Stan is willing to spend his hard-earned allowance on Ford. Stan is so loyal to Ford. And Ford is grateful for that loyalty from his brother.

They spend about an hour at the docks. Mostly walking, but they did do some of the attractions featured on the dock. Stanley occasionally bought Ford snacks with the money he brought. They got bored with being at the docks, so they go to the Stan O’ War. At the Stan O’ War, the twins mostly talk about how their plan to sail on the ship. Soon after, Stan states that he is once again bored. 

“Ford, I’m bored. Like bored to a point where I’d rather play your nerdy board game.” 

“Really?! You would play Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons with me?!” Ford asked, with high levels of excitement.

“Yeah, I’m tired of being bored. Plus, take it as an act of gratitude on our birthday and of being together.” Stan replies.

Ford is excited. Unbelievable so. Stan never wants to play Ford’s game. He tried it once, and hated it a lot, vowing to never ever play the game against. So Stan offer to play the game is an opportunity Ford cannot pass. Ford grabs Stan by the wrist and shout, “Come on! Let’s go!” Ford begins to run out of the Stan O’ War to their home. Making it to the front door of their home, they open it and hastily make it to their room. 

At this point, Ford is completely out of breath. Ford has never ran so fast in his life. It hurts Ford that he ran so much. He hopes he never has to do it again. While Ford is completely out of breath, Stan is giving out slight giggles. Stan is then offering Ford water. Ford says no, and that he only needs to catch his breath. Ford still hasn’t caught his breath so Stan lays him down on the bed of the bottom bunk. Stan lays down with him and hugs him. Ford feels himself catching his breath more efficiently laying down. He eventually caught his breath.

Stan said to Ford, “I’m proud of you Pointdexter, that’s the fastest you ever ran.” Ford feels happy when Stan said this, “Thanks Stanley. Although I don’t plan on doing this ever again. You saw how I got.” Ford said attempting to make a joke. Stan gives a chuckle. “I don’t blame you for not wanting to do it again. You look like you were going to die.” Both of them gave a laugh at that. Stan plants a kiss on Ford’s forehead, “I love you Ford.” Ford blushed and replies, “I love you too Stanley.” Silence falls between them until Stan says, “Let’s start that nerd game you’re obsessed with.”

“Hey! I’m not obsessed with Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons.” Ford gave a slightly angered look towards his brother. “Stanford.” Stanley said in a cheeky tone. Ford lets out a sigh. “Okay, maybe you can say I’m a bit obsessed with this game.” Ford admits bitterly. “I thought so.” Stan said, he continues, “So let’s start this game.”

It took a while for Stan to get into the game, but when he did, he was interested in the game. They played for almost the whole afternoon, but it only seemed like minutes. They were called to dinner by their mother. Stan was expecting their favorite dinner. Ford was expecting just a regular dinner. They go downstairs to see what is for dinner. Stan was disappointed to find of their favorite dinner. Although, their mother did make those chocolate chip pancakes, and Stan enjoyed those more than his favorite dinner. They silently eat their dinner. When they finished, they go back to their room to finish the game.

The game ends with Ford winning. “Thank you, Stanley for playing this game with me. I know you’re not very fond of this game, but I appreciate you playing it with me.” Ford says. “No problem Pointdexter, I actually enjoyed playing the game. Maybe I’ll play again another time.” Stan gives a smile, and a Ford returns it. They check the time and see it is 8:53 P.M. They begin to get ready for bed. Their father comes in to tell them it’s time to go to bed. Tonight, they’re sleeping in Stan’s bed.

“Hey Ford, I’ve been giving this a lot of thought, and I know it’s kind of sudden, but I think tonight should be the night.” Stan says. “Tonight should be the night for what?” Ford asks, unsure of what Stan is talking about. “I’m saying tonight should be the night we go all the way.” Ford’s eyes widen at that. Really tonight? Ford was getting nervous. “Are you sure tonight? I mean, why tonight of all nights?” “It’s our birthday _and _one year anniversary of being together. What night would be better?” Stan says with a grin. “I suppose you’re correct, but what if someone catches us?” Ford asks, his heartbeat getting faster. “We won’t get caught if we’re quiet. So do you want to go all the way or not?” Stan finally asks. Ford thinks about it, and even though it’s probably not the best idea, he agrees with it.__

Immediately when Ford agrees, Stan lunges at him and begins kiss him. Ford kisses back and holds Stan by the shoulders. They soon fall on their sides as they continue to kiss each other. The kiss still has the same energy from the first time they kissed. Stan soon rolled both of them over so that he was on top. They began to take off their shirts. Stan slowly went down on Stanford. Stan lavishes Ford’s torso in kisses. Stan looks up and sees that a Ford has a big smile on his face. It makes Stan happy knowing he can make his twin this happy.

Stan begins to remove his twin’s pants and boxers. Once Ford’s cock was exposed, Stan took a hold of it and slowly began to stroke it. Stan gave light and slow strokes. Ford bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from moaning. Ford soon got hard, and Stan stopped. Ford let out a sound of disappointment. “Are you ready to go all the way Ford?” Stan asks. Ford took a deep breath and answers. “Yes.” Stan kisses Ford once again. Stan looks through his drawer and takes out a tube. “Catch.” Stan says and throws the tube at Ford. Ford is barely able to catch the tube. He looks at it and it reads ‘Lube’. Ford looks up and sees that Stan is removing his pants and boxers. Stan looks at Ford and tells him, “We’re going to do some preparation before we start.”

Ford nods in agreement. “Since you’re going to be top, I want you to coat your fingers in lube and put them inside of me.” Stan says. “Wait. You want me to be top? I’ve never done this before and I don’t think I’ll do good.” Ford says, disappointed in himself. “Yes I want you to be top Ford. I want to feel you inside of me. I know you’ll do good Ford. I believe in you.” Stan gives Ford a peck on the cheek. Ford begins to coat his fingers in lube. He looks at Stan and sees that he is laying on his back with his legs in the air. Ford puts his fingers near Stan’s entrance. “I’m going to put my fingers inside of you.” Ford says as a warning for Stan. Stan nods. Ford begins to push his fingers into Stan. Stan lets out a whine. Ford begins to move his fingers in and out. “Ford... you-you gotta spread your fingers. It’ll help prepare me.” Stan says. Ford does as Stan told him and spreads his fingers. Stan moans, but it isn’t immediately muffled by his fist. Ford keeps doing this for a while. Stan then tells him to take the fingers out. Ford takes his fingers out.

“I think I’m ready.” Stan says. “Put some lube on your dick and then put it inside of me.” “Shouldn’t we get condoms?” Ford asks. “I don’t want condoms. I want to feel you, and only you.” Ford blushes and smiles. “Ok.” Ford coats himself in lube and puts himself near Stan’s entrance once again. “Remember we got to be quiet.” Stay says. For days nods in agreement. This time, without warning, Ford pushes himself into Stan. Resulting in both Stan twins letting out small, quiet moans. 

Once Ford was fully inside of Stan, Stan put his legs on Ford’ shoulders. Ford stayed inside without moving for a while. Trying to get used to how it feels to be inside of someone. Ford grabbed hold of Stan’s shoulders before beginning to thrust. The twins moan once again. Ford thrusted slowly. After a bit, Stan slowly begins to be good for more. “Ford, I-go faster.” Ford does as his brother request and begins to thrust faster. Ford is completely overwhelmed by the pleasure. Ford gets closer to Stan’s face and tells him, “Stanley... feels...so good.” Ford then begins to kiss Stan. Stan returns the kiss. Ford feels Stan’s erection between them. 

Ford pushes himself away from Stan and begins to stroke his twin. “Ford...” Stan moans. Ford strokes are slow, and his thrust begin to slow down. “Ford” Stan breathes in and out before continuing, “I’ll stroke myself, just-just go faster.” Ford nods, and removes his hand. Stan places his own hand on his dick and begins to stroke himself. That’s when Ford begins to thrust faster. They were both close to releasing their seed. “Stanley I’m so close.” “Me too.” Stan replies. Stan begins to stroke faster, and Ford thrusts faster. “Fooord. I’m going to cuuuum.” Stan says before he releases his seed all over his and Ford’s chest. Stan is breathing fast while Ford is still thrusting. “Stan. I’m going to cum.” Ford cried out. “Cum inside of me Ford. I want a part of you inside of me.” Ford stays inside of Stan and releases his seed. 

Ford pulls himself out of Stan and lays besides him. Stan puts an arm around Ford and pulls him a bit closer. “See? I told you. I knew you would do good. Ford blushes and smiles. Ford buries his face in the crook of Stan’s neck. Stan kisses the top of Ford’s head. “You want to take quick bath to wash off all the cum?” Stan asks. “Yeah. Your semen is starting to dry.” Ford answers. Stan rolls his eyes and begins to stand up. “Get on my back Ford. I’ll carry you to the bathroom.” Ford climbs on his brother’ back and rests his head on top of Stan’s head. Stan takes a hold of Ford’s legs and begins to walk to the bathroom. They make it to the bathroom and Stan puts Ford down. Stan puts a drain stopper in the bathtub drain. Stan begins to turn on the faucet, making sure the water is warm. Stan sits on top of the toilet seat cover and pats his lap, signaling Ford to sit on it. Ford comes to sit on Stan’s lap. While, it isn’t the most comfortable way to sit, they make the best of it. 

They begin to kiss. Stan occasionally looks at the tub to make sure it doesn’t overflow. Halfway through kissing, Stan tells Ford to stop. “Did I do something wrong?” Ford asks worried. “No you didn’t. I just forgot the towels. I’ll be right back.” Stan gets up and goes to the towels they have in their room. Ford sits and wait where Stan was sitting. Stan returns and sets the towels near the bathtub. Stan turns off the faucet and puts his hand in the water. “The water’s ready and warm Ford.” Stan says as he enters the tub. Ford walks to the tub and enters it. Stan hugs Ford and gives quick pecks. Stan pushes away from Ford. Stan grabs Ford’s scrub and begins to wash away the semen from his chest. When Stan is done cleaning Ford’s chest, Ford asks Stan to pass the scrub and to turn around. Stan does as requested. Ford takes his time cleaning Stan with the scrub, but decided to hurry up, so they wouldn’t get caught by their parents. When they finished, they dried themselves off and took off the drain stopper. They stayed to make sure the water would go down. 

They go back to their room to change. While they are changing Ford asks Stanley a question. “Hey Stan. When we’re done changing, can we go to the living room to watch TV and eat some of the chocolate cake Ma got us?” “Yeah. I am feeling pretty hungry.” As soon as they were done changing, they held each other’s hand and walked to the living room. Ford went to the kitchen to get both of them a slice of cake and a glass of milk. Stan went to the living room to check what was on TV. Stan didn’t like anything that was on TV, so he put on a mutual favorite movie. Grandpa the Kid. Stan and Ford both loved this movie. So Stan put the tape in the VCR and began to play the movie. As the movie began to play, Ford came with two plates of cake slices. He gave one to Stan and put his on the floor. He left and returned with two glasses of milk. He gave Stan a glass of milk and Ford picked up his plate of cake. They ate their cake as they watched the movie and talked to each other. When both of them were done with their cake, Ford rested his head on Stan’s shoulder. Stan puts his arm around Ford’s shoulder. Stan occasionally gave Ford kisses on the top of his head. 

When the movie was over, they walked to their room hand in hand. They laid down in Stan’s bed. Stan held Ford in his arms. “Goodnight Ford.” “Goodnight Stanley.” Ford says as he closed his eyes, and begins to drift off to sleep. But a question pop into his head. An urgent question he needs Stan to answer. “Stanley.” Stan gave no response. “Stanley.” This time, Stan sits up and quickly responds with, “Yeah Ford?” “Um, I don’t want to lose you, so can you promise me you will always stay by my side? ” Ford asks looking down, then looks up at Stan. “I promise to stay by your side Ford, as long you don’t leave my side.” Stan responds. “I would never leave your side Stan.” “Then I guess I’m not leaving your side Ford.” Stan says.” “I love you so much Stanley.” “Love you too Ford.” Ford buries his face into Stan’s neck. “Goodnight Stanley.” “Night Ford. Happy Birthday.” “Happy Birthday to us.” Ford says before they both drift off to sleep. 

They kept true to their promise.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, my writing hasn’t gotten any better.  
> I hope you enjoyed and Happy Holidays and New Year’s.


End file.
